


Derek's Pack

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek is a rape survivor, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Other, Physical Disability, Slice of Life, mentions of Deaucalian, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a short, telling of Derek and his new Beta's. </p><p>a deleted chapter from "the Fox and the Wolf (hound)"</p><p>with cute Stiles moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Pack

 

Derek was a **Good A** **lpha.**

That's what all his Beta's said, he was a good Alpha.

He took in wolves from other packs, packs that were killed by hunters.

Some were Omegas starving for a pack and a place to sleep.

A lone wolf does not exist in the wild because a lone wolf is a dead wolf.

One of the Beta's Derek took in was Deaf, which was rare because of the healing factor, a ear trauma healed but if it was from birth (like a fever) or from something like a army grade exploding arrow (like Deucalian's eyes)  the chances of it healing was slim.

It was pretty bad, he had lost his hearing in an attack, in the wild an injured wolf is not taken pity upon, no.

In the wild a injured wolf is a liability. so they leave you or kill you, thats the harsh rule.

Derek took him in, without question.

Derek had a few A-frame houses built on his land, scattered here and there for the beta’s he let squat on his property.

There was females who felt safer in cottages away from the males he made sure they had someplace they were safe, during their heats.

_(Derek forbade rape, which was unusual for some Alphas, most Alphas saw the females in a pack as fair game but Derek was a rape survivor, he made it his top priority he didn't allow wolves in his pack that he couldn't trust around his female beta's)_

Stiles was still a senior in school, he would drive by to check on the Hale house, which was being re-built, Derek knew carpentry from his father.

He and his pack was shirtless, hauling long planks of wood up the steps into the house, hammering and sawing.

The house looked pretty big already, he was judging based on the frame, half of the house near the back was built like the porch, he was working his way to the front. Derek said he wanted it bigger, for when they had pups.

Stiles sorta loved the Hale property, which was huge (did he mention that the Hale's had a forest, for running during the full moon)

Derek had his Beta's small houses , cute little squares in a row like a little caravan community of werewolves, it wasn't a secret Derek was rich but he used it for the good of others and who needed it. 

Stiles felt a tug of excitement for the day he gets turned, by Derek, he was going to be able to run through this forest, he was going to be able to wake up to this, have pups someday, among their small caravan of travelers. 

It was something larger then himself or even Scott and his teenagers.

It was families of rejects, it was werewolves without a pack and no land to hunt, most wolves were nomads, in they got food from the hunt, they didn't have money for stores.

Derek allowed them to hunt on his land and offered safety.

"Hey! ALPHA! your mates here!"

He heard a lanky older beta yell, he sorta looked like Sam from True Blood (and yes Stiles binged watched that show)

Stiles hide a laugh, hearing these other wolves call Derek **_Alpha_ ** like soldiers greet their General in an army.

Derek was shirtless, his muscle shirt was over a shoulder, a light sheen of sweat covered him, as he got closer Stiles could smell the earth and sawdust that clung to him.

Stiles didn't wait to hug him, Derek's arms surrounded his waist, inhaling him, scenting him.

Stiles kissed him, opened his mouth.

Ignoring the wolf whistles (literal wolf whistling) **DAMN HALE!**

"so... my dad wants me home early, but, I wanted to come by and see my favorite Sour wolf, you hungry?"

"I could eat" but the look in his eyes said he wasn't thinking of food, his eyes flashed red, he yanked his human near and suckled the flesh on his collar, hoping the red hoodie would cover it.

Stiles panted, a wave of sexual pheromones was wafting off of him, causing the beta's around him to growl, howl.

They could smell sex and Stiles smelled like _mate, like something fertile. Like Omega but sweeter._

"Alright! BACK TO WORK!"Derek barked, his eyes flashed red, warning.

Stiles and Derek ate Ham and cheese sandwiches and potato salad, Stiles sitting on his jeep, legs around Derek waist.

Derek couldn't wait for the day the house would be finished.

He pictured a pregnant Stiles,  pups chasing each other through the grassy lawn.

Night times would be his pack and family, gathered around the outside fire pits, howling.

Things were happening slowly but he had Stiles, so it didn't matter how long he had to wait, it was going to be worth it

"what you thinking there, Der, you got a look on your face"

Stiles murmured as arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, chewing an ear lube.

Derek hummed a sigh of contentment

" Thinking." 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know the length x Width of the Hale House , before the fire


End file.
